Eye of the Beholder
by Virginie31
Summary: Spoilers 4x05. Une courte fic exposant ce qui pourrait se passer à deux moments de l'épisode à venir.


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Un moment que je n'ai pas écrit sur Castle, mais voilà... j'ai vu les photos de l'épisode 5 et, comment dire ? Une des photos surtout m'a inspiré cette fic, qui se constitue en fait de deux vignettes : **

**- l'une présentant ce que l'on peut voir dans un des SP (Kate qui entre en salle d'interrogatoire sans Castle) et ce que j'imagine être l'explication du baiser ;  
><strong>

** - l'autre qui est ce que j'imagine comme étant une fin potentielle pour l'épisode.**

**Enjoy !**

oOoOoOo

_**Disclaimer : les personnages cités dans cette fic ainsi que la trame générale de leur histoire sont la propriété de leur créateur et/ou de leur diffuseur. Seule la trame spécifique de l'histoire de la fic m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière.**_

oOoOoOo

- Non Castle, vous n'êtes plus neutre maintenant ! Vous restez dehors !

Sa réponse claqua presque aussi brutalement que la porte qui se ferma devant lui. Dans un élan de frustration et de colère, il mima l'étranglement en direction de l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant.

Depuis le début de l'enquête, elle semblait être hermétique à tout ce qu'il proposait.

Non. Pas depuis le début. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler avec Serena Kaye. Et le baiser n'avait en rien amélioré son humeur.

Il laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps en soupirant, puis il se tourna vers Ryan et Esposito, qui s'empressèrent de baisser la tête en feignant de s'intéresser à un dossier.

- Vous devriez travailler encore la discrétion, lança-t-il sèchement.

Les deux policiers haussèrent les épaules, levèrent les mains dans un geste qui signifiait clairement _On n'y est pour rien, tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même _et se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos. Castle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, plus frustré que jamais.

Pourquoi refusait-elle de comprendre ?

Le plan qu'il avait mis en place était pourtant digne de celui d'un grand enquêteur ! Ils savaient que Serena ne leur disait pas tout ; puisqu'elle semblait être attirée par lui, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour la séduire et ainsi découvrir ce qu'elle cachait ? Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû tenir Kate informée de ce qu'il comptait faire. Ça aurait sans doute éviter quelques malentendus, dont celui du baiser.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas que le plan auquel il avait réfléchi était un plan fantastique... au départ en tous cas.

Le dîner avait été concluant pour la partie séduction, mais il n'avait pas appris grand chose. Serena menait la danse et il n'était pas parvenu à la conduire où il voulait. D'où le baiser, histoire de prolonger la soirée et de glaner quelques informations. Une manœuvre désespérée, il devait bien l'admettre, mais... ils étaient dans le couloir et elle avait déjà sorti la clé de sa chambre ! Il _devait_ agir.

Bien entendu, il avait fallu que Beckett et Esposito - sérieusement, où était Ryan quand on avait besoin de lui ? - obtiennent un mandat de perquisition entre temps et sortent de la chambre à ce moment-là. Quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il avait su qu'elle était là ; il avait précipitamment rompu son étreinte mais elle avait vu. Et ce qui était affiché sur son visage avait été suffisant pour renseigner Castle sur ce qu'elle en pensait.

Donc il se retrouvait assis sur cette chaise, complètement frustré et inutile. Beckett interrogeait Serena, sans doute de façon peu amène. Si les conditions avaient été différentes, il aurait assisté directement à l'interrogatoire aux côtés de Beckett et il aurait regardé le spectacle d'un œil appréciateur. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Serena : cette femme avait un certain nombre d'atouts, parmi lesquels un sens de la répartie plus qu'aiguisé, qui laisseraient plus d'un homme sans voix, mais ses intentions dans cette affaire ne semblaient pas neutres.

Richard Castle soupira de nouveau ; et dire que pour une fois, il avait essayé d'agir en policier !

oOoOoOo

Depuis la salle de repos, Castle était totalement concentré sur ce qui se passait devant le bureau de Beckett. Les deux femmes se faisaient face et discutaient. L'enquête était close et Serena n'était pas coupable. Elle avait eu une aventure avec le directeur du musée et ne voulait pas que les détectives le découvrent ; sa boîte lui aurait retiré l'enquête et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Il soupira quand elles échangèrent une poignée de main – ces deux-là auraient vraiment été incroyables sur un ring - et vit Serena se diriger vers lui, les mains jointes. Il fit un pas en-dehors de la salle de repos et répondit au sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

- On dirait que c'est la fin de notre partenariat, dit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit Castle du ton chaleureux avec lequel il s'adressait généralement à ses fans.

- Je suppose que l'on ne se reverra pas, répondit-elle résignée.

- Vous serez la première personne que j'appellerai si l'on me vole une œuvre d'art.

Elle pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Elle leva les yeux vers l'écrivain et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan lorsqu'il recula et qu'il lui présenta sa main. Elle hésita un instant et lui tendit finalement la sienne.

- Au revoir, Rick.

- Au revoir, Serena.

Il la regarda partir et se tourna vers Beckett qui était assise à son bureau, plongée dans la rédaction d'un rapport.

Son air concentré, le stylo qui courait sur le papier...

Tout aurait été crédible s'il ne l'avait pas aperçue du coin de l'œil quelques secondes plus tôt, la tête levée en leur direction ; elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange.

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur sa chaise et la fixa. Elle ne bougea pas.

- La journée est finie, l'affaire est classée, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Castle.

Ton neutre, pas un regard. Une actrice parfaite.

- Je me demandais ce qui a pu vous faire penser que Serena pouvait être coupable, dit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Je n'ai jamais _vraiment_ cru qu'elle était coupable, répondit Kate toujours sans relever la tête.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi étiez-vous si en colère après...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, la bouche ouverte. Le stylo de Kate se figea et elle ferma momentanément les paupières. Une étincelle illumina le regard de l'écrivain et il plissa les yeux.

- J'y suis, murmura-t-il. Vous étiez jalouse !

Kate redressa vivement la tête et roula les yeux face au ton victorieux qu'il avait adopté.

- Je n'étais pas _jalouse_, Castle. Elle nous cachait quelque chose et...

- Oh si, détective, vous étiez absolument jalouse de Serena Kaye.

Elle inclina la tête en la secouant doucement.

- Castle, si j'étais en colère, c'est parce que vous avez dîner avec l'une de nos suspectes, ce qui est absolument non-professionnel.

Il se pencha vers elle.

- Oh, alors finalement, elle était suspecte ?

Elle se pencha également vers lui.

- Elle nous cachait quelque chose. On ne flirte pas avec les gens qui nous cachent quelque chose dans une affaire de meurtre !

- Mais puisque je vous répète que ça faisait partie de mon plan ! s'exclama-t-il en se reculant, presque sur la défensive.

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Ce qui ne change rien au fait que vous étiez jalouse, ajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir.

Satisfait de lui, il se leva et prit sa veste. Kate se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et se passa une main sur le front en fermant les yeux.

- Ok, vous avez gagné, j'étais jalouse.

Ce fut au tour de Castle de hausser les sourcils, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Un léger sourire illumina le visage de Kate alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux.

- Moi aussi, je vous veux tout à moi.

L'écrivain sourit en retour face à cet évident parallèle de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'Alex Conrad était venu.

- Et le fait de vous voir avec une autre...

Elle se mordit la lèvre en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

- Enquêtrice ? proposa Castle pour l'aider.

Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire timide en accrochant son regard.

- Femme, Castle. J'allais dire... femme.

Castle déglutit difficilement, le temps que son cerveau analyse ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait depuis longtemps détourné les yeux, nerveuse d'avoir osé le lui avouer. Elle sentait le regard de l'écrivain sur elle.

- Dans ce cas, je vous promets de ne plus embrasser d'autres femmes, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Elle leva vers lui des yeux incrédules et chercha sur son visage un indice pour lui prouver qu'il plaisantait ; elle n'en trouva pas. Mal-à-l'aise, elle pinça les lèvres avant de parler.

- Je ne vous demande pas de devenir moine, Castle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'embrasserai plus de femmes ; j'ai dit que je n'embrasserai plus _d'autres_ femmes.

Kate prit une profonde inspiration et sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il lui sourit, content de l'effet produit, puis il prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

- A demain, détective, dit-il sans se retourner.

Elle sourit malgré elle et garda son regard fixé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. Il avait le droit de savoir qu'elle l'avait entendu, et elle se promit que ce serait bientôt le cas. Elle y était presque ; le travail entrepris avec le docteur Burke avançait.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, maintenant.


End file.
